Kau Sudah Besar, Nak!
by ambudaff
Summary: Lanjutan Hidden, diteruskan dengan terpaksa :P


**Kau Sudah Besar, Nak!**

A/N:

Sambungan dari **Hidden**, POV Harry, —melirik sebel pada **ijulsz** dan **piren**—

Matahari menyebarkan sinar terakhirnya di bumi. Kilasan warna oranye membias di cakrawala. Sejenak kemudian berganti dengan warna lembayung.

Harry malas-malasan bergerak, berbalik dari posisinya sedari tadi, di hadapan dua buah makam. Makam Dumbledore dan makam Snape. Makam kedua mentornya.

Ada rasa aneh dalam hati Harry. Dia tahu benar bahwa Snape belum mati. Tapi, entah di mana ia bisa menemuinya. Ia ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengannya. Minta maaf atas semua kelakuannya. Mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua bantuannya. Dan bercakap-cakap walau hanya sekalimat, sekalimat tanpa prasangka, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan sebelumnya.

Bagaimanakah rasanya?

Harry mengeluh. Dunia sekarang sudah damai. Kejahatan yang terjadi hanyalah kejahatan kecil-kecilan, pencurian, penipuan, seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan Mundungus Fletcher. Auror memang masih memburu dan membersihkan dunia dari mantan Pelahap Maut, tapi dengan matinya Voldemort, pekerjaan itu menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Seharusnya ia tersenyum lebar, tapi tidak. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Ia memang terpaksa memasang senyum tatkala ia di depan orang banyak, tetapi di saat-saat seperti ini…

Mum!

Satu hal yang terus mengganggu sejak melihat kenangan Snape—selain penyesalannya telah salah sangka pada Snape—adalah ia ingin bertemu Mum! Bagaimana bisa Mum tidak menemuinya? Dan di saat sudah damai seperti sekarang?

Ia harus mencari Mum, tetapi ke mana?

OK. Dari kenangan Snape, ia tahu bahwa Mum pasti tinggal di tempat yang diketahui oleh Snape. Lalu, saat Pertempuran Hogwarts, di Shrieking Shack, ia tahu bahwa Mum yang membawa Snape pergi.

Di manakah mereka?

"Harry! Harry!"

Suara teriakan itu memecah lamunannya. Hermione dan Ron berlari-lari mendekatinya, Hermione terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ya, nggak ada apa-apa sih, tapi sekarang sudah waktu makan, dan kamu bukannya berjalan ke ruang makan, malah ke arah perpustakaan..." Ron mengomentari.

"Oh. Iya. Sori, tadi lagi ngelamun," Harry tertawa kecil, dan membelokkan arah jalannya.

"Harry, kau masih memikirkan Snape?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

"Sedikit," dusta Harry.

"Lebih baik kau lakukan hal-hal yang nyata, Harry. Kita sekarang ada di kelas terakhir, sebentar lagi kita ujian, lalu katanya kau ingin jadi Auror ..." Ron mulai lagi tapi keburu dipotong oleh Harry.

"Kau juga bukannya ingin jadi Auror?"

"Ya, sedikit sih," sahut Ron salah tingkah.

Hermione lekas meluruskan percakapan, "Harry, kukira Ron ada benarnya. Lakukan hal-hal yang nyata. Kalau kau benar-benar sedih akan Snape, mungkin kau bisa memperjuangkan agar di Kantor Kepala Sekolah ada lukisannya. Lalu, jangan sampai lelah memperjuangkan Order of Merlin, First Class. Selain itu, kau bisa membereskan penelitian-penelitiannya..."

Harry menggeleng, "Kalau soal penelitian, kukira kau saja yang membereskan. Aku tidak mengerti banyak soal Ramuan..."

"Paling tidak, kau bisa mengarsipkannya." Hermione tidak menyinggung soal kepintarannya yang mendadak di kelas 6 dulu.

Harry menghela napas. "Aku memang sedang mengerjakannya. Sedang memperjuangkan Order of Merlin."

"Nah, begitu!" Hermione menepuk pundaknya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu Aula Besar, di mana anak-anak berseliweran ke sana ke mari, duduk atau berdiri, makan atau menggosip—terutama gadis-gadis yang sedang menjaga penampilan dan berusaha tidak makan malam. Alangkah malangnya mereka. Aroma hidangan malam ini sungguh menggoda, bagaimana bisa diet?

Harry dan kedua temannya mencari tempat kosong. Selain dari jika ada pengumuman resmi dan sarapan di awal tahun ajaran di mana mereka harus duduk menurut asrama, sekarang mereka bebas duduk di meja mana saja.

Dapat. Mereka duduk, dan mulai makan. Seperti biasa, mereka larut dalam obrolan kanan kiri mereka, gosip, gelak tawa, ejekan ... Harry melihat wajah-wajah ceria, semua terlihat ringan sekarang.

Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya, dan berdiri.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana?" Ron bertanya, ia baru saja memulai pudingnya yang kedua.

"Perpus," jawabnya pendek.

"Aku tidak salah dengar?" Ron menghentikan suapannya.

"Tidak," Harry tersenyum, "Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak sedang berusaha bertukar tempat dengan Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk maklum. "Kukira ini proyek pribadimu, Harry."

Harry tersenyum lagi.

"Hey, ada apa sih? Kok aku tidak tahu soal proyek pribadi?" Ron berdiri.

"Ron, Harry sedang berusaha menyusun biografi Snape, kenapa sih kau?"

"Oh," Ron duduk kembali, dan mulai menghabiskan pudingnya yang ketiga.

"Yakin tidak perlu kubantu?" Hermione sangsi.

Harry menggeleng. "Biar kukerjakan sendiri," dan ia beranjak dari Aula Besar.

Perpustakaan sepi malam itu. Anak-anak masih makan, dan biasanya malam hari Perpustakaan hanya buka sebentar sebelum akhirnya tutup jam sembilan. Tapi Madam Pince biasanya membiarkan Harry berkeliaran di sana sedikit lebih lama dari aturan.

Seperti sekarang. Biasanya Madam Pince membiarkannya dalam tumpukan buku yang ketinggiannya hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Hermione, sampai sudah jam sepuluh malam. Memang, semua koleksi buku-buku Snape sudah dipindahkan ke Perpustakaan Hogwarts seperti surat wasiatnya. Dan Harry sedang menelusuri di sana.

Koran-koran lama dalam _microfiche_**1)** juga sudah diteliti sampai detil.

Hermione menyangka Harry ingin membuatkan biografi Snape.

Tetapi tidak. Ia sedang berusaha mencari di mana kiranya Snape dan ibunya tinggal.

Mulanya ia mencari dari bentuk rumah yang dilihatnya dalam kenangan Snape. Ternyata itu sia-sia. Rumah seperti itu ada ribuan di seluruh Inggris, rumah yang sangat biasa. Spinner's End, jelas bukan.

Lalu, lingkungan sekitar, yang hanya terlihat sedikit-sedikit. Juga sia-sia. Tidak ada yang unik.

Ia mencari lagi dari benda-benda yang ada di dalam rumah, sama saja. Tidak ada suatu apapun yang menunjukkan lokasi secara spesifik.

Ia teringat wangi bunga Lily samar-samar yang ia cium di Shrieking Shack. Dicarinya tempat-tempat di mana dijual parfum wangi bunga Lily, beredar di mana-mana di seluruh Inggris. Di mana kira-kira ada perkebunan Lily? Mungkin ibunya membuat parfum sendiri? Tidak ada petunjuk.

Tak ada sesuatupun yang unik.

Harry mencari hal-hal lain, hal-hal yang menjadi kesukaan Snape, misalnya. Sama saja ternyata dengan mencari merek shampo yang disukainya! Selain dari bahwa ia merebus Ramuan, tidak ada hal lain yang ia temukan dalam koran-koran. Buku-buku dan artikel jurnal yang ditulisnya, hanya mengenai Ramuan. Ramuan Sihir Putih atau bahkan Ramuan Sihir Hitam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang sangat larut. Nyaris jam dua belas! Madam Pince benar-benar membiarkannya tinggal di perpustakaan! Ia meregangkan badannya. Besok mungkin akan ada ide baru, pikirnya, dan ia membereskan buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya. Nyaris ia terlompat melihat Peeves duduk terkantuk-kantuk di kursi Madam Pince! Madam Pince bahkan membiarkan Peeves mengawasinya!

Harry mengeluh.

**HPHPHP**

Hari Sabtu, semua orang sedang melakukan apa saja selain belajar. Harry bersyukur bahwa Hermione sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Ron, sehingga mereka tidak selalu harus bertiga. Ginny, tadi ia sudah bercakap dengannya sejenak, dan ia sudah menugaskan Ginny melatih tim cadangan Quidditch, jadi ia bebas juga darinya.

Sepertinya kejam, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini ia benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Seperti Sabtu yang cerah ini, ia sudah berada lagi di depan makam kedua mentornya.

Melamun seperti biasa.

Dan tidak memperhatikan, pada awalnya, seekor burung kecil, putih, melompat-lompat dan mencuit-cuit di hadapannya, di nisan Snape.

"Hi," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Burung yang lucu! Tangannya meraih akan menangkapnya, tapi burung itu gesit, mengelak. Bahkan melompat lebih jauh, sambil tetap mencicit cuit.

Gayanya seperti hendak mengatakan, 'ayo, kejarlah aku! Tangkaplah aku!'

Tak sadar Harry terus mengikuti arah burung itu melompat-lompat. Makin lama makin jauh, dan keluar dari halaman Hogwarts. Dan burung itu mulai terbang.

Terbangnya tidak jauh dan tidak tinggi. Sepertinya ia yakin ia diikuti, jika Harry kehilangan arah ke mana burung itu pergi, ia akan kembali sampai bisa dilihat oleh Harry.

Sampai cukup jauh.

Burung itu membelok kembali ke arah Harry, dan hinggap tepat di punggung tangan Harry. Refleks tangan Harry yang lain membelai burung kecil lucu itu …

Dan membawanya berputar melalui deru angin berwarna-warni sebelum ia terjatuh dengan kaki di atas tanah yang lunak dan kering. Harry masih menyeimbangkan diri dan membiasakan matanya sebelum ia benar-benar siap.

Untung saja ia tidak sengaja menggenggam tongkat sihirnya!

Karena begitu ia siaga, ternyata di hadapannya ada segerombolan orang, semua menggenggam tongkat sihir, jelas-jelas bermaksud menghadapinya!

Seorang dari mereka, sepertinya pemimpin mereka, maju dan tertawa terbahak-bahak**2) **"Harry Potter! Tangkaplah burung itu, dan kau kubawa tempat yang kuinginkan!" ia tertawa lagi.

Harry terdiam. Rasanya orang ini ia kenal, dan kemungkinan besar Pelahap Maut! Ya! Ia orang yang lari dari Azkaban bersama Bellatrix. Apakah ia … suaminya?**3)**

"Kau Rodolphus?" sahut Harry sangsi.

Pria itu tertawa lagi. "Cukup pandai. Kau bisa lulus ujian Mengenali Tersangka di Pendidikan Auror. Itu kalau kau bisa lolos dari kami," dan ia tertawa lagi.

Bagaimana ia bisa lolos? Ada banyak sekali orang mengelilinginya. Harry sangsi mereka semua Pelahap Maut, mungkin saja sebagian besar hanyalah penjahat biasa. Penjahat yang semakin sedikit ruang lingkup kejahatannya karena terus dipatroli oleh Auror.

Ia mempererat pegangannya pada tongkatnya. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan, bagaimana agar lolos dari mereka, jangan memikirkan bagaimana bisa membunuh mereka. Sebanyak itu?

"Tigapuluh orang**4)**. Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari kami?" Rodolphus menyiapkan tongkatnya, tak tertawa kini. "Kau pikir kau bisa senang sekarang? OK, di mana-mana ada banyak Auror. Tapi aku harus membalas dendamku. Bukan tentang Pangeran Kegelapan, aku hanya akan membalas dendamku atas Bella, dan adikku Rabastan! Dan aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Fantastik bukan, bagaimana kau sekarang tak bisa lolos?"

Tanpa peringatan ia mengirim kilatan merah dengan tongkatnya, yang untungnya bisa dihindari Harry. OK, ini pengamanan, pikir Harry cepat, dan ia merapal '_Protego!_' untuk melindungi dirinya, sekaligus cepat-cepat mengarahkan '_Stupefy!_' pada orang terdekat. Berguling ke samping, ia merapal lagi '_Stupefy!_', lalu merunduk menghindari mantra yang datang, entah apa, lalu secepat kilat mengirim balasannya, '_Expelliarmus!_'.

Kecepatan bergerak plus mata yang tajam yang dipunyainya sebagai Seeker sungguh berguna. Apalagi, orang-orang ini sebenarnya bukan Pelahap Maut. Mungkin hanya ada tiga-empat Pelahap Maut di antara mereka, sehingga Kutukan-Kutukan yang dihindarinya bukan Kutukan Mematikan.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, ada mata mengamati di balik pohon.

**HPHPHP**

**5)**

Lawan memang sudah berkurang dengan drastis, tetapi kekuatan Harry juga berkurang dengan drastis. Memang benar bahwa dia mampu mengalahkan Voldemort, tetapi mengalahkan tigapuluh orang sendirian?

Tanpa sempat menghitung, mungkin sekarang yang tersisa sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang. Lelah dan tak fokus akibat darah yang meleleh dari dahi turun ke salah satu mata, tiba-tiba Harry teringat sesuatu.

Ia tidak boleh kalah.

Bagaimanapun, ia adalah pemegang Tongkat Elder. Jika sampai kalah, maka Tongkat Elder—bukan secara fisik—akan berpindah tangan pada orang yang mengalahkannya.

Ia. Tidak. Boleh. Kalah.

Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ia akan gunakan saja mantra yang sebenarnya ia tidak suka menggunakannya. Lagi. Sekaligus pada sisa musuhnya yang masih ada. Menghabisi musuhnya, sekaligus menghabiskan tenaganya.

"_Sectumsem_..."

Dan terpapar kilasan yang menyilaukan, nampaknya mantra itu kena sasaran. Semuanya.

Kecuali kenyataan bahwa mantra itu bukan berasal darinya. Harry bahkan belum selesai merapal mantra itu.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya, karena detik berikutnya gelap.

**HPHPHP**

Saat ia sadar, yang dilihatnya adalah dinding dan langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih dan samar-samar beraroma bunga Lily.

Bunga Lily?

Tersentak ia berusaha untuk bangun.

"Tenang dulu, anakku!"

Ia menoleh, suaranya dari pintu. Samar-samar ada sesosok wanita membawa sesuatu. Mum? Mum-kah itu?

Mum tersenyum, duduk di sisi pembaringan, meraih sesuatu dari meja di sampingnya. O ya, kacamatanya! Memasangkannya. Jelas sekarang. Benar-benar Mum! Tak berbeda sehelai rambutpun dengan kenangan Snape yang diberikan padanya!

"Mum?"

Mum masih tersenyum. Menyimpan piala di meja, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Refleks Harry masuk ke dalam pelukannya, haus rindu, kangen, dan entah apa lagi rasa hatinya.

Entah berapa lama ia berada dalam pelukan ibunya, lalu ibunya melepas pelukannya sedikit. "Severus membuatkan ini untukmu. Minum dulu," katanya memberikan piala yang tadi dibawa.

Harry menerimanya, tapi, "Ia ada di sini, Mum?"

Mum tersenyum lagi, mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Harry menatap piala di tangannya, lalu tanpa bicara, ia menghabiskan isinya. Masih panas sebenarnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Di mana sekarang ia, Mum?"

Ibunya menengok ke pintu, ke ruangan lain di sampingnya. Harry bangkit, terduduk, cukup untuk bisa melihat ke ruangan di sampingnya.

Snape berdiri di ruangan itu, melipat tangannya, melihat padanya.

Harry bergeser ke samping pembaringan, membuka selimutnya, menurunkan kakinya, berdiri melalui bagian belakang ibunya, berpegangan di bahu ibunya sejenak untuk menyeimbangkan cara berdirinya, dan ia langsung bergerak ke ruangan sebelah. Berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Sir?"

"Biasanya juga kau selalu memanggil nama keluargaku, Potter?" senyum sinis membayang.

Tapi Harry tak peduli. Refleks, ia maju dan memeluk Snape.

Snape terkejut. Tapi detik berikutnya ia balas memeluknya, canggung.

Lily entah tertawa entah menangis melihat mereka berdua, tapi kelihatan sekali ia bahagia.

Saat Harry melepas pelukannya, baju Snape sudah basah di bagian bahu. Harry melepasnya dengan malu, tapi kelihatannya Snape tidak peduli. Ia mendorong Harry halus, kembali ke pembaringan. Harry duduk di sisi pembaringan.

"Saya minta maaf, Sir, atas semua yang sudah saya lakukan. Saya juga ingin berterima kasih ..." Harry berkata tak tentu arah, saking gugupnya.

Snape menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Ia duduk di sebelah Lily, di sisi pembaringan juga. "Rodolphus Lestrange ternyata? Tak kukira dia masih bisa lolos dari pembersihan Auror. Untung saja kali ini ia tak bisa lari!"

"Jadi, yang merapal _Sectumsempra_ itu Anda, Sir?" Harry menatapnya kagum.

"Panggil Severus saja, Potter."

"Tidak, selama Anda memanggilku Potter," Harry menantangnya.

Snape terkekeh. "Baiklah. Harry."

Harry tersenyum. "Severus. Jadi, sedang apa kau di sana?"

Tangan Snape menyentuh bahu Lily, ringan, "Ibumu yang meminta. Ia ingin tahu keadaanmu."

"Mum? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menemuiku saja?"

Lily menghela napas. "Aku juga sering melihatmu. Paling tidak, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu. Karena itulah aku sembunyi-sembunyi melihatmu. Dari sejak kau beralih pemeliharaan ke tangan Petunia, aku sudah sering melihatmu. Aku juga melepasmu pergi saat di King's Cross yang pertama kali. Dan entah sudah berapa ratus kesempatan aku melihatmu, dengan wujud yang lain."

"Polijus?" tebak Harry.

Lily mengangguk. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukan Animagi, kalau tidak ..."

Harry memeluknya lagi. "Mum, oh, Mum!" Rasanya tak kan cukup seumur hidup memeluknya, sebagai ganti yang hilang selama ini.

"Kau … bahagia?" tanyanya penasaran. Dirasanya kepala Mum mengangguk di bahunya.

"Selain dari rasa iri ingin merasakan semuanya bersamamu, aku bahagia, ya! Aku sadar, aku hanya bisa melihat. Tapi aku bahagia, melihat kau bahagia, Harry! Ya, selain dari perlakuan dari Petunia dan keluarganya .."

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Harry cepat, "Itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Lagipula, kupikir belakangan mereka semakin baik padaku," senyumnya.

Lily melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tangannya masih berada di bahu Harry. Matanya meneliti wajah Harry dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" matanya menggoda.

Rasanya wajah Harry memerah dan terasa hangat.

"Ayolah, kau kan sekarang sudah besar!" mata hijau itu makin jenaka.

"Ada ... eh, ..."

"Namanya?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Yang kau selamatkan dari Voldemort di tahun kedua?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Aku kenal Molly! Dia baik sekali, dan walau mereka miskin, tapi tak segan-segan menjamu kami Orde Phoenix dengan sup bawang yang lezat di malam yang dingin sehabis kami rapat."

Harry mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Dia seperti ibu pengganti untukku. Selalu menambah porsi kalau aku baru keluar dari Privet Drive, memperkirakan kalau aku selalu kekurangan makan di sana..."

Lily tak puas-puasnya memandang wajah Harry, dan mendengar cerita-cerita Harry yang lain lagi. Tapi Lily akhirnya berkata, "Harry. Sebenarnya aku ... aku ingin … berbicara sedikit denganmu."

"Ada apa, Mum?" Harry nampak heran.

Lily menghela napas, menoleh meminta saran dari Snape. Tapi Snape hanya mengangguk, dan menyuruhnya meneruskan sendiri.

"Aku dan Severus ... bermaksud ... akan menikah."

Harry tersenyum, dan memeluknya lagi. "Lalu memangnya kenapa, Mum?"

Lily kembali menoleh pada Snape. "Kau anakku. Tentu saja kau berhak tahu."

Harry melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit, tersenyum dan menatap ibunya, "Kukira Dad juga setuju."

"Darimana kau tahu Dad ..."

"Waktu aku bersiap untuk menyongsong kematian, untuk dibunuh oleh Voldemort," kali ini tidak ada yang berjengit samasekali mendengar nama itu, "aku ... masuk ke alam ... _limbo_? Bertemu dengan Dad, Sirius, dan Remus. Aku tanya Dad, apakah kau memang masih hidup? Dad bilang, kau ada di bawah lindungan orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya."

Mata Harry menatap Snape saat ia berbicara. Ada kelembutan dalam sinar mata hitam itu, yang belum pernah ia temukan.

Lily tersenyum. "Jadi .. kau setuju?"

Harry mengangguk.

Lily memeluknya lagi, masih tersenyum, masih berurai air mata. Lama baru dilepas.

Snape berdeham di belakang Lily. "Kalau kau setuju .. jika kau mau … maukah kau menjadi _best man_? Pria pendamping?"

Wajah Harry berseri-seri. "Tentu." Lalu dengan air muka yang lebih serius, ia berkata sungguh-sungguh, "Kau sudah seperti ayah bagiku."

Keheranan, Snape menaikkan suaranya, "Mengapa demikian? Bukankah aku tak pernah berbaik hati padamu selama itu?"

Harry masih berwajah serius, "Apakah ayah yang baik itu adalah yang hanya berkata manis-manis pada anaknya? Atau justru yang selalu berkata yang sebenarnya, walau pahit? Bukankah obat itu pahit tapi menyembuhkan, sedangkan permen itu manis dan membuat gigi sakit?"

Harry sendiri keheranan akan pilihan kata-katanya, dan lebih heran saat Snape tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau ayah seperti itu yang kau mau."

Keduanya tersenyum, dan Lily malah menangis dan menutup hidungnya dengan tisu, berlari keluar dari ruangan sambil terisak menutup seluruh wajahnya. Harry dan Snape saling menatap, mengangkat bahu, kemudian bersamaan mereka berkata, "Dasar perempuan."**6)**

**HPHPHP**

Snape mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah bekas luka di kening Harry, dan komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra. "Jadi," sahutnya beberapa detik kemudian, "kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan kami, tinggal pegang bekas lukamu, pejamkan mata, dan bayangkan ibumu. Dan kau akan segera berada di sini, atau di manapun ibumu berada."

Harry mengangguk. "Jika kalian sudah menentukan waktu pernikahan, beritahu aku ya."

"Tentu," Lily memeluk anaknya, "Kau kan pria pendampingnya, tentu saja ia akan memberitahumu. Kalau tidak, siapa yang akan membawakan cincin?"

Ketiganya tergelak.

"O ya," sahut Snape, "mayat-mayat Pelahap Maut dan entah siapa lagi penjahat itu, sudah aku tumpukan di tempat tadi. Kubuat seperti hasil kerjamu. Sekarang juga, kau akan di-portkey-kan ke tempat tadi."

Harry mengangguk dan mengeluh, "Resiko orang terkenal," sahutnya lirih, dan mereka tertawa lagi bersama. "Baiklah," sahutnya serius, "aku siap."

"Hati-hati."

Harry mengangguk. "Kalian juga. Dan berbahagialah selalu."

Ia menyentuh ujung tong sampah di dekatnya, dan mulai berputar.

**FIN**

_Catatan di Kaki:_

_Snape-nya OoC nggak ya?Hihi.._

_**1)** euh, emangnya Perpustakaan Hogwarts pakai microfiche? Itu, alat untuk membaca koran lama bi__ar nggak usah menyentuh korannya secara fisik. __Ya, microfiche sihir kali ya? Buka gugel-imej biar tau seperti apa bentuknya, ya!_

_**2)** seperti dalam film-film dan sinetron-sinetron Indonesia, penjahat selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan diikuti oleh anak buahnya :P_

_**3)** males nyarinya, tapi anggaplah suaminya Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, belum mati dan bisa menghindar dari para Auror. Jadi, di sinilah ia sekarang. Dan akhirnya mati :P _

_**4)** tigapuluh demons bisa di-exorcise sekaligus oleh Dean-Sam-Henriksen di Supernatural:Jus in Bello, hihi, sori spoiler!_

_**5)** kalau dalam film, jeda semacam ini adalah buat naro iklan. Kalau di sini, biar satu adegan cepet berlalunya. Habis Ambu ga bisa bikin adegan fighting sih!_

_**6)** sebenernya kalimat ini diambil dari Harry Potter dan Piala Api hlm 435 dengan penyesuaian, tapi tokohnya Harry dan Ron :P_


End file.
